


“You Had Me at ‘Hello’.”

by NerdyTeddy



Series: AoKaga Month Drabbles [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alex is mentioned, Aomine is tricked, Day 1, For AoKaga Month, M/M, hello
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyTeddy/pseuds/NerdyTeddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
    “Who is this?” The dark and sinful voice slithered into his ear and straight down into his gut, settling hot and heavy.
</p>
<p>
    Taiga took the phone away from his ear, a deep scarlet flush clinging onto his sun-kissed cheeks. <em>Who the fuck is this?</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	“You Had Me at ‘Hello’.”

“Hello?” Taiga spoke into the sleek metal in his hand, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and annoyance. The phone had been ringing nonstop, and now no one wants to answer back to hi- 

“Who is this?” The dark and sinful voice slithered into his ear and straight down into his gut, settling hot and heavy. 

Taiga took the phone away from his ear, a deep scarlet flush clinging onto his sun-kissed cheeks. _Who the fuck is this?_

He placed the phone back. 

“Who are you? Why do you keep calling my phone?” The red-haired male shook of the attraction, going straight back to the annoyance he felt a few minutes ago. (Not without any difficulty though) 

“Shit. Did she...? Oh man. This is embarrassing.” The other male(?) mumbled to himself, the words barely making it through to the other side. He wasn’t making any sense to Taiga, and frankly it was annoying. 

“Listen, if you don’t have any business with me, then I swear I’m hanging up.” He huffed, he didn’t have time to waste like this guy. 

“Ah... Sorry man. I think I was given a wrong number... I thought you were a girl.” The guy spoke back, finally giving some of the answers to the questions running in Taiga’s mind. 

“Oh. Pshht, I feel you man. It happens to everyone.” Except Taiga, because why would he ask a girl for her number? 

“Yeah... Sorry about that...?” The other male trailed off, obviously not knowing Taiga’s name since he never asked. 

“Kagami. Kagami Taiga. And you are?” The teenager walked over to the couch, sitting down while he still held the phone to his ear. Who could fault him for wanting to hear more of that delectable voice? Even if it belongs to a stranger who he doesn’t even know the name of. Yet... 

“Aomine Daiki... I never thought that someone who looked so much like a goddess could be a little devil though. She was foreign too. Blonde hair, green eyes... Hourglass shape.” 

Aomine carried on about the woman while warning signs went off in Taiga’s mind. Who did that remind him of? 

“She wore these cute red glasses. You should’ve seen her. Amazing bod’.” 

That’s when it clicked. 

“Did you find out her name?” Taiga sat up instantly, anger beginning to build slowly at the thought becoming clearer in his head. 

“Uhmm... I think it began with an A... Anna? No. Alicia? No... Oh! Alex. Or something like that.” Aomine confirmed Taiga’s suspicion. Anger burst out over the top, and all the teenager wanted to do, was to go and strangle his aunt. 

“I’m going to fucking kill her. You know that woman you were flirting with? She’s not interested. She’s married to another woman. That’s why she gave you my number.” Taiga sighed in frustration. She probably gave the poor fellow Taiga’s number because she knew he was gay. _That’s not how you help someone Auntie._

“Oh. Oh shit. How old is she then? I thought she was like a college student or something- wait. Why would she give me your number then?” The male asked from the other end, confusion threading itself into his tone. 

“Because I’m gay.” What’s the point in sugar coating it? A blush still seeped into his skin though. 

“Oh. Well, I guess everything still works out in the end then.” The voice claimed. The only emotion that came through, was calmness. Or was that a little bit of smugness? 

“Huh?” 

“I’m bisexual. Surprise. Wanna go grab coffee?” Taiga could practically hear the cheeky smirk through the phone. The furrow in his eyebrow deepened, but so did the smile on his face. 

“What? Slow down there cowboy. I don’t even know what you look like.” Taiga smirked, he wasn’t going to let this guy get his cake and eat it that easily. 

“Okay, wait for a sec.” 

Within the next few minutes, Taiga had a picture of a chocolate god on his phone. All washboard stomach and dark skin goodness. And don’t get Taiga started on his eyes. They looked like a stormy sea, ready for Taiga to drown in and holy cow he needed to get laid. _Preferably by this guy._

He needed to remind himself to keep his jaw shut to stop the drool coming out. 

“Well Aomine, I have to admit. You had me at ‘Hello’.” 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is the first drabble for AoKaga month which was in August. I decided to put it on AO3 as well!  
> I hope you like them! :)


End file.
